Engines, including diesel engines, gasoline engines, natural gas engines, and other engines known in the art, exhaust a complex mixture of air pollutants. The air pollutants may be composed of gaseous compounds, which include nitrogen oxides, and solid particulate matter, which includes unburned hydrocarbon particulates called soot.
Due to increased attention on the environment, exhaust emission standards have become more stringent. The amount of air pollutants emitted from an engine may be regulated depending on the type of engine, size of engine, and/or class of engine. Some methods that have been implemented by engine manufacturers to comply with the regulation of air pollutants exhausted to the environment may reduce these pollutants, but may do so at the expense of fuel efficiency.
The design of a piston bowl and the relationship of the piston bowl to the fuel injection system may affect the combustion process. The disclosed piston is directed at improving the emissions created by combustion within the engine consistent with regulations, while at the same time achieving desired fuel efficiency.